closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
19 Entertainment/Summary
Background: 19 Entertainment is the production company behind the Idol franchise as well as So You Think You Can Dance. The company was founded in 1985 by Simon Fuller, and bought by CKX in 2005 (later renamed to CORE Media Group in 2012, and Industrial Media in 2018). 1st Logo (October 6, 2001-April 11, 2003) Nickname: "The Circle 19'' Logo: On a black background, we see an orange outline that contains multiple moving outlines. Each of the outlines are moving towards the outside of the outline containing them. A white flash appears and everything is replaced with an orange circle containing a black and white "19". A white circle rotates on the inside of the circle. A copyright notice for the company is below. Variants: * The circle is shown without the copyright notice on Seeing Double. It also is slightly longer. * On Pop Idol, the logo is a still in-credit with "Television" in between two lines. Here the number 19 is white. FX/SFX: The outlines moving, and the flash. Music/Sounds: A hypnotic synth tune, which resembles the music that would be used in the following logo. Availability: Extremely rare. The original version appeared on the pilot episode of American Idol. It was also shown on Seeing Double. It is unknown if this logo was used on other programs/films from the era. It first appeared on Pop Idol, the first incarnation of the Idol series. Editor's Note: None. 2nd Logo (June 11, 2002-May 23, 2007) Nickname: "The Spinning 19" Logo: On a background with neon lights going by, we see a red circle, outlined with silver, with the number "19" on it. The "19" spins throughout, then "ENTERTAINMENT" flies under "19" and "19" gives it a shine. FX/SFX: The "19" spinning, "ENTERTAINMENT" flying under "19", the shine. Variants: * On the film named From Justin to Kelly, the logo is on black background and lacks the name. * On the American Idol game, the background is white and a FremantleMedia logo appears below. * In 2005, the logo got a CKX byline. It was red on So You Think You Can Dance, and white and off-center on American Idol (Rewind). * Another byline variant with all white text was seen on American Idol Presents: World's Worst Auditions. * A widescreen version exists, with a brighter background. However, it is not true widescreen, as the 4:3 version of the logo is placed on a stretched and blurred version of the logo. Music/Sounds: A different version of the last logo's theme. Availability: Seen on American Idol from 2002-2007, and the first two seasons of So You Think You Can Dance. Editor's Note: None. 3rd Logo (May 24, 2007-August 6, 2009) Nickname: "The Shining 19" Logo: On a gradient teal blue background with squares moving, we see the circle with "19" on it as seen in the last logo, which shines throughout. Under it is the byline "A CKX Company" (with the "X" in white and drawn with thick, long paint strokes). Longer Version: The logo starts off with a silver circle outlined zooming in, the byline wipes from left to the right to give a shine, and animation continues as normal. FX/SFX: The background, the "19" circle shining. Music/Sounds: Same as the last logo. Availability: Seen on American Idol from 2007-2008, as well as So You Think You Can Dance. Editor's Note: None. 4th Logo (January 13, 2009-June 2019?) Nickname: "The Shining 19 II" Logo: We see a bunch of pins popping in like cameras, and they all form the number "19". A big flash occurs, turning the 19 into a standard typeface, and the CKX byline appears below. Variants: * Originally it was designed without the flag part of the "1". * Starting in 2013, the logo turns red without the flag part of the "1". This time, the byline says "A DIVISION OF CORE MEDIA GROUP", with the CORE logo at the right. FX/SFX: The pins popping in. Music/Sounds: Various popping noises, followed by a synth note, with a ding at the end. Composed by Paul Hardcastle (interestingly, his most well-known song is called "19"). Availability: Seen on episodes of American Idol and So You Think You Can Dance from the period. Editor's Note: The result is very simple, though it's not awful. 5th Logo (June 2019?-) Nicknames: "Bland 19", "Generic 19", "Adobe AfterEffects Tutorial: Part 19" Logo: Starting off against a red background, a white line wipes in from the bottom to top left. The scene cuts back to reveal that it is the "1" from the previous logo. A white dot rises from the bottom to upper middle right as the colors "invert." The background turns white while the "1" turns red. A red circle appears around the perimeter of where the dot was and forms the "9" from the previous logo. The colors invert once more as the "9" finishes drawing. The scene abruptly jumps back at the tail end of the animation and the colors invert once again. The byline for Industrial Media appears below as the animation finishes. FX: The "19" forming and colors inverting. Way too simple and rushed looking. Music: An "airy" sounding synth chime as the logo forms, ending with an orchestral hit. Availability: Current. First appeared on So You Think You Can Dance? Editor's Note: The logo's animation is very one dimensional and uninspiring. The constant color changes and jump cuts make the logo look more rushed than "artistic." However, this is to be expected in the modern age where almost every logo is bland and soulless.